


NICEPANTS QUARTET

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Self Burning, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Soul Sex, Verbal Abuse, self abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: BurgerPants and Nice Cream live together as roommates after being released from the UnderGround. One night BP comes home to find NC doing things that he would never imagine the other doing. It's a story of self-discovery and love that these two lonely souls find that it's okay to be loved and they are allowed happiness.A gift for unflavoredskelly on tumblr. It was thanks to them that this story even became what it has, and I am so thankful to them <3 http://unflavoredskelly.tumblr.com/





	1. WHY WOULD YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SELF-HARM/BURNING TRIGGER  
> PLEASE NOTE I AM A NSFW ON TUMBLR 18+ OLDER ONLY PLEASE  
> https://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/ - main  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/ - art and fiction blog

It was considerably late when the food clerk reached his apartment door. Worn and frustrated, uniform covered in food and sweat, he sighed and thumped his head softly against the door. His ears picked up slightly happy to finally be home after his hellish shift. His boss, Mettaton, was always so unbelievably erratic and a complete jerk to him. It was always such a blessing to leave, even when it left him in a sour mood. The only thing that could brighten his life was his roommate, Nice Cream. He was always there to listen to his complaints, his rants, and any hardship of his day without any complaint of his own. It’s like he could listen to anything and still keep his wonderful bright smile.

Putting his keys into the lock he quickly hurried in noticing the apartment was dark. Too dark. He stood there confused as to where his roommate might be. As he tossed down his bag he noticed a light glow coming from under his roommate’s door. Tail twitching and frowning he walked slowly into the hallway and up to the door before hearing a cry. He sounded like he was in pain! Quickly BP threw open the door in a panic, eyes frantically searching the bedroom before falling onto Nice Cream. He was sitting on the floor furthest away, a candle burning softly between his legs. The glow cast his shadow around the room as it flickered its oranges, yellows, and reds.

NC was looking right at BP, his eyes wide. It was then that BP noticed that his shirt was off and… was that a metal rod in his hand? It was against his chest, the metal dying down from its heated color back to its original dark metallic. What was he….? Thinking in his head he didn’t notice NC try and hide his chest, the metal rod clenched tightly enough that the blue fur on his knuckles was changing color. He had never been in a position where he walked in on a monster…. harming himself. Wasn’t this some kind of S and M shit that he heard others talk about? Something about taking pleasure from pain? At the thought, he started blushing and started backing out the door, “Whoa man, s-sorry! Fucking hell I should have knocked but… shit man sorry!”

“Heh,” Nice Cream shifted himself enough where Burger Pants noticed the scorched fur, the scars, and the missing patches. NC had never gone anywhere without his shirt on, so it was enough to hide the marks. It didn’t make sense, though. This made no sense. Tears formed in NC’s eyes and he looked away as if he was ashamed of himself. Fuck he was not any good at this sort of thing. Swallowing hard BP could only stutter.

“H-hey, if you’re into t-that it’s okay. I mean I guess monsters could like t-that sort of thing. I just never knew anyone to…”

“I…. don’t do this because I want to.”

There was an awkward silence floating around them. NC’s ears were completely dropped and his eyes looked hollow from the shadows of the flame in front of him. It danced while he pulled his knees to his chest and the tears came. He buried his face into his knees and the tears continued with enough force to shake his thin frame of a body. BP only stood in the doorway as he watched his roomie start collapsing in on himself, into which he pushed himself to slowly move into the room and sit next to him. He pulled a cigarette out, lite it on the flame of the candle, and took a deep breath. “So…. how long?”

“Does it really matter that much,” NC asked after a few minutes. “Just leave. I’ll be out in a minute and you can tell me about your day. Like you always do. You can complain and rant and moan and groan about how horrible your life is and I’ll continue to laugh and smile and be there for you. Okay?”

“Okay, where the fuck did THAT come from?” He was taken aback and his tail started twitching in annoyance, feeling like he was suddenly being blamed for something he wasn’t even sure of himself. He honestly wasn’t in the mood to take shit right now, but this was the only person who ever really put up with his shit and he needed to keep his cool. Obviously, the guy needed to vent. He took a deep breath to calm himself and took a drag on the cigarette.

“Where did it come from? Heh, only years of keeping it bottled up. Only years of hiding it away from judging eyes. Only from listening to you and every other person who felt that I was the best monster to come cry to and not once, NOT FUCKING ONCE, DID ANY OF YOU EVEN DARE TO CHECK ON ME!”

His body was shaking in small tremors now, the light from his usual cheerful eyes gone and the smile he was always seen wearing turned into a frown. That smile was always a ray of hope for BP, and seeing his friend tense up like this was…. horrifying. Never did he imagine seeing this rabbit monster not only loose himself into anger but actually curse and yell. He could have moved away, could have left, but for once in his shit pile of a life, he felt compelled to be there for someone other than himself.

“SO MANY RELY ON ME TO COME TO WITH THEIR PROBLEMS, SO MANY SUDDENLY DECIDED THAT I WAS A GREAT LISTENER, THAT I WAS PERFECT TO COME TO WITH EVEN THE SMALLEST MOST RIDICULOUS COMPLAINT. I HAVE TO WEAR THIS SMILE FOR WORK BUT DOES THAT MEAN I WANT TO BROADCAST MYSELF AS BEING THE ONE TO COME TO FOR EVERY. FUCKING. THING WRONG IN THEIR LIFE?! I’M NOT A DOCTOR, I HAVE MY OWN LIFE’S PROBLEMS SO WHY ARE THEY SO INSIGNIFICANT COMPARED TO EVERYONE ELSE?!”

The entire time he was screaming in anger, the metal rod was held over the flame. Before realizing what he was doing NC shoved the rod onto his shoulder, curses, and cries eliminating the room. BP tried to pry the bit of metal from his hand but couldn’t reach it before the damage was done. The smell of singed fur made BP feel nauseous as NC’s cries turned into sobs and he slumped back against the wall. This allowed BP to pull the rod from his hand and toss it on the bed out of reach.

He wasn’t good at any of this. He didn’t know what to fucking do. Burger Pants felt angry at everyone who took advantage of his friend, but mostly at himself. Especially at himself. He knew he took advantage of Nice Cream’s kindness, and he couldn’t think of a time that he asked him how his day was or how he felt. He had that smile drawn on so well that he never thought to ask.

With tears clouding his vision he quickly grabbed NC’s arm and embraced him, letting his roommate and friend clutch his shirt and cry. After several minutes the shaking died down and soon the sobbing did as well until small gasps and whimpers were left. Besides those, there was only silence until BP pulled back enough to lift NC’s face. Their eyes met and he sternly half lipped his.

“Okay, so I don’t know what to say to make this any better, but fucking hell you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Doing, well, THIS is not going to make anything better and it’s not going to help you. You need to stand up to all the assholes that take advantage of you and use you like their personal problem heap. You should stand up to me. Fuck man, if I had known that I was abusing our friendship like this I would have backed off. You just never said anything, to anyone about this being a problem. You need to stand up for yourself and say ‘enough is enough’!”

“Instead of asking me to stand up for myself how about asking me how I’m doing instead of jumping in on your problems? I don’t mind listening and giving advice Burger Pants, but God would you just ask me once in a damn while how I’m doing? Hell, even just a ‘how’s your day’ would be wonderful. I’m being so selfish right now, but it’s all I could ask for. Please…”

“You’re not being selfish! You’re the least selfish monster I know! I’ll…. try dude. But,” he held him at arm’s length and grabbed his shoulders tightly. “Please. Please stop this. I… I don’t want to see you doing this to yourself. You’re *fuck* you’re an amazing monster and you need to know that there are many who do care about you. We’re horrible at showing it, but we really do want you to be happy. I honestly had no idea that my ranting at you about my job was hurting you this much. I’m sorry for causing this.”  
“It wasn’t just you. It’s been, well, years.”

Years. Years of hurting himself. It was hard to grasp at first and even harder now knowing that he’d purposely do this longer. They had known each other for so long since they were kids, and he had no idea. He felt like an ass for not noticing sooner. ”If you feel like this, talk to me. If you want to hurt yourself, talk to me. I don’t want you to keep this up. Okay? I’m here for you buddy.”

A small smile crept onto the blur rabbit’s mouth, his eyes closed for a brief moment as he sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “Thank you. That’s all I needed. Thank you, Burger Pants.”

“It’s what we’re here for. Now, care to come out and fucking help me scrounge up some grub? Those Mettaton patties taste like shit and I prefer your cooking anytime and anywhere!”

“Heh, yeah. Give me a minute.”

BP watched NC for a second before standing up and exiting the room before flipping the light switch. He turned back and smirked before closing the door. NC looked down at the candle and blew it out, watching the smoke dance in the air. He could only hope he could do this. The feel of the burns, when brushed by his shirt, made his breath hitch. He had gotten so used to them that they felt like the burn was a part of him. It was going to be hard, but now that he’d opened up about it to someone it would make it easier.

“Hey man, you coming out?!”

“Yeah… yeah, dude.”


	2. LET ME LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BurgerPants and Nice Cream live together as roommates after being released from the UnderGround. One night BP comes home to find NC doing things that he would never imagine the other doing. It's a story of self-discovery and love that these two lonely souls find that it's okay to be loved and they are allowed happiness.
> 
> A gift for unflavoredskelly on tumblr. It was thanks to them that this story even became what it has, and I am so thankful to them <3 http://unflavoredskelly.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cat's out of the bag per say for NiceCream. Things go well for a while until he has a panic attack. What will BurgerPants do? Things get a little 'heated' for this fry cook!

It had been a few months since BurgerPants found his roommate and friend in their room. Nice Cream had fallen into a horrible place and for years was burning his arms and chest to the point of scarring. The pain was the only thing that kept him going day to day, and it became so serious that he was hurting himself multiple times daily. After he stumbled on him one night, he was able to get NC to lay out everything that was hurting him, the many reasons why he felt he had to do it.

The first couple of days were the most difficult. BP would arrive home to find the distressed rabbit staring at a lit candle, his eyes fixated on the flame. He would sit there until BP made some sort of movement into the room before he would look up and nod before speaking. He would still be the first to ask how his roomies day was, even after he had expressed that it was one of the reasons he was self-harming. Burger Pants would only shake his head and force the other to talk about his day first before bitching about his own.

He also forced him to start seeing a counselor. It was another rabbit monster that was next to the burger joint, so after the session, Nice Cream would walk over and hang out until his break. They’d just talk until Mettaton would come over and start hounding BP in his usual way about how things weren’t getting done without the cat’s ‘expert register skills’ or ‘ordering charisma’. This would cause BP to give his usual forced smile and it soon started making NC smile in a kind way. At one point he even placed his hand over the estranged cats and told him he’d see him later at the apartment. It had left a blush on his face and he quickly left to get back to work.

It wasn’t until a year or so since he was found out that Nice had a serious breakdown. It came while he was selling in Hotland, heavy tears flowing down his face as he tried selling to his usual customers. Concerned, many asked if he was alright, which would have been wonderful if he wasn’t starting to hyperventilate and panic. Without realizing it he was soon picked up and carried back to his apartment where he soon after calmed down enough to pass out.

Hours passed before he awoke. Eyes fluttered open before he noticed that he was wrapped tightly in his blanket in his room. When did he get home? It was difficult to move but soon he was able to loosen the comforter enough to sit up noticing just how much he hurt. Dried tears clung to his fur from reddened eyes, his body was tense and pained along with his head tingling. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes before shifting to look towards the door. He felt something heavy lying on the bed, finding the one responsible for bringing him home: Burger Pants. He was lying against him, chest rising and falling indicating he was asleep.

How did he? Why did he leave work? How did he know that he was having a panic attack? Confused but thankful, he reached over and ran his hand over BP’s forehead, waking the sleeping cat. Blinking rapidly he took quick notice of the rabbit and shot up while grabbing his shoulders. “Nice, you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need something to drink? Something to eat? I can go make some tea or…”

“I’m fine. It’s okay, I’m okay.” He felt a little taken aback from the sudden grip of the cat monster, making him nervous.

“You sure? You’re completely sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Dude, you scared the hell out of me! When one of your customers came running into the shop yelling that someone needed to call for help and that it was you I couldn’t think and just ran out of the place. Fuck, Mettaton’s going to be pissed but… for once I can honestly really care less what that robotic prima donna thinks. Finding you on the ground like that I just reacted. Pretty sure I scared a few people, but I just had to get you home. I probably should have taken you to a doctor. You were shaking so bad I… I really had no idea what to do man.”

He cursed under his breath, and for the first time in a really long time, he started crying. He swore he would never show this side of himself, this weakness again. It was why he started acting like he didn’t give a shit about anything or anyone, why he was always angry at the world. He felt his resolve crumbling as he sat in front of his friend. Why was it so easy to show this side to Nice? He was the only one who ever cared enough to make sure he was okay, that he was smiling at the end of a horrible day while giving him that wonderful smile of his own. When did he realize that he needed that so badly?

“I was so scared. You seemed fine until I got you back here, then your body started seizing. I was terrified that I wouldn’t be able to snap you out of it. The way your eyes were darting around, the constant shaking; hell sometimes your body jerked like you were being shocked. It wasn’t until I wrapped you up that you seemed to finally calm down. Was this caused by….”

“I… I think so. I’m sor…”

“NO, don’t you dare finish that. Don’t you dare think that you have anything to apologize for! If anything, I’m the one who should be, for everything. You don’t deserve to be going through this fucking hell. You deserve EVERYTHING good in the world, not this! You’re the only ray of light in my shitty life, and I’ll be damned now if you’re going back to how things were before in yours!”

Nice’s eyes grew large, the sudden silence heavy. They sat there on his bed the light casting their shadows against the headboard, guiding them together without them knowing. There was something that BP really wanted to say, but it was hard enough as it was. He already shared with him how upset he had been, and to be honest he didn’t express fully how frightened he really was. What if this happened again? Would he be able to hold himself together? He swallowed, his heart racing a million miles a minute. He had to do this while he could.

“If I d-deserve everything g-good…. do I deserve you?”

“W-what are you saying ‘do I deserve you’? What kind of question is that Nice? W-why would you even want to be my friend?” He knew that wasn’t what the blue rabbit meant, and now his heart was racing, his cheeks flushing brightly. He never got flustered. What was this rabbit doing to him? When did he see him like that, hell when did HE see his friend like that? Should he be angry, scared, happy: What should he be feeling?!

“M-may I be selfish?”

“You need something in the kitc…”

BurgerPants was cut off, a set of lips on his in a sudden kiss. He sat frozen on the bed, Nices hands on top of his before he scooted closer to him. His head started to float before realizing he was leaning against the other, deepening the kiss. It was after a few moments that he realized what was happening and he pulled away. A look of slight fear spread over NC’s face while he waited for his response. His own nerves were going through loops right now.

“Umm…. shit, when did… ummm…”

“For a while now, I’m not sure entirely myself when. Do you…?”

“I guess, maybe… I’m not sure either man. But one thing I do know is that the kiss, it felt… nice.”

“Y-yeah? Can I maybe…?”

“Yeah.”

They lean into each other again, the kiss instantly deepened as BurgerPants pulled Nice Cream against his chest, their breathing harsher than before. It was like two opposing forces found a way to connect as one, the connection taking years to have been found. It was exhilarating. Nice slowly wrapped his arms around BP’s neck while his hands fell to his hips, his grip causing Nice to moan into the kiss. Pulling back from it, BP bent his ears back with a soft frown.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“N-no. It felt really good.”

“Are you sure you want t…”

“Yes. Touch me Burger Pants. Please.”

Any resolve to control himself suddenly came crashing down. Nice’s pleading was music to his ears as he suddenly pushed him with his back against the bed before climbing over him. He spread NP’s legs apart and, after positioning himself between them, leaned back over and forcefully kissed the monster under him.  
Tongues came into play, causing Nice to moan again as he pushed playfully against BP’s, all the while allowing him to explore his mouth. Having that thick tongue violate his mouth with it rubbing and tasting him with so much force he started losing himself. He was never kissed this way before and stars he felt like he was getting addicted by just the first time.

NC tugged on BP’s shirt, stopping the kiss as the cat quickly pulled off his work shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor. His orange and yellow fur showed brightly in the bedroom light. His curves from being stout and big boned. His pudge. It was beautiful to Nice and he pulled BurgerPants back down into kissing again, his hands weaving through the other's fur around his ears and the back of his head. He tasted so fucking good to him he didn’t want it to stop.

BurgerPants wasted no time. He wanted Nice Cream as distracted as possible for this next bit. It would be difficult, but he wanted to make him feel good, not just physically but emotionally as well. He let his hands wander around his stomach, rubbing and teasing his hips, causing the other to groan and moan. BP ate them in the kiss, feeling his arousal hardening even more. He had to keep slow and steady. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Moving on, he started moving his hands up towards his chest, gliding his shirt with it. For being so lean Nice Cream was actually very muscular and he had always been envious. The guy barely worked out and he was trimmed. His perfect Adonis: battle scars and all. He found NC’s nipples and lightly touched them, feeling how sensitive they were under that touch and how quickly they hardened. Nice gasped and arched slightly in which Burger Pants pushed him back down with his own weight. It was around his chest and shoulders where most of the marks were, so he was now in dangerous territory.

Pushing his shirt up just enough to expose the soft pink nipples, BP broke from the kiss and leaned down to them, his breath making Nice shiver. Looking up into those round beautiful eyes he licked one of the pink nubs, loving NC’s instant reaction. His smile grew into a grin.

“May I?”

“P-please. Yes please.” His body was shaking, his breathing steady but ragged enough that when BP started licking and sucking he cried out. He knew he was sensitive but not THIS sensitive. Oh, stars it felt so wonderful. It wasn’t until he felt a nip that he screamed, quickly getting a mouthful of his own shirt to quiet him as BP looked at him in a panic state.

“Holy shit dude come on! You’re going to get the police or even the guard members called! Just…. leave that in your mouth right now okay?”

Nice could only nod as he gripped onto the shirt with his teeth, which was pulled up enough to now expose the burn scars on his chest. He started getting uncomfortable with showing them, and before he could move BP continued his licking, except he was lining his scars with his tongue. He started with the oldest looking ones, gently running the tip of his tongue across each one, some he even hovered over to give some extra attention with kisses or little bites. He wanted to show him that he cared about him and that the marks didn’t change that in any way.

After quite some time he got to the last one on his chest, the one that was placed the night it all happened. The night he found Nice in this very room, the night that it was all blown into the open, the night that their lives changed for the best. Since then they had both gotten help, and their realization of their feelings for each other finally came to fruition.

“I…. I don’t think that I can say what I want to right now but know that, well…. I care about you A LOT. I don’t want to be away from you, and if you’ll have me I’ll try my best to give you everything.”

“All I could ever want is you.” The shirt fell heavy out of his mouth, soaked in drool and he decided to pull it off. After discarding it next to the bed, he pulled Burger Pants back down on top of him, feeling him against his own body fur to fur, and they continued their passionate make-out session until late into the night. It would take some time, and he hoped that he was patient enough with him, but one day they would become one. For now, tasting him and feeling him like this was more than enough.


	3. TOUCH ME KEEP ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BurgerPants and Nice Cream live together as roommates after being released from the UnderGround. One night BP comes home to find NC doing things that he would never imagine the other doing. It's a story of self-discovery and love that these two lonely souls find that it's okay to be loved and they are allowed happiness.
> 
> A gift for unflavoredskelly on tumblr. It was thanks to them that this story even became what it has, and I am so thankful to them <3 http://unflavoredskelly.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were going great until someone panics about his relationship with the blue rabbit and end up getting some advice from someone unexpecting. Things get insane. Will they finally cross that not so visible line?

In the months that followed, their love blossomed into one of tenderness and affection. Never wanting to overstep, they would only go so far that they knew the other was comfortable with, and this soon leads to frustrations and worry. They became scared that they could never go past the point of hands on hips, tongues sliding down inner thighs, the lip on lip contact in heated kisses that left them breathless and aroused. Both Nice and Burger wanted to go further, to experience such pleasures that they have only read about, but fear grew in their minds that the other didn’t want to take the next step. Their intimacy slowed their relationship to that of almost stopping with the face of fear invading their dreams.

It was many more months past that on one particular night of walking home that BurgerPants decided to stray. Instead of going straight to the apartment he walked until he came to a stop in front of a restaurant. He had never gone and was, at one point, thinking of taking Nice with him, the outside atmosphere drawing and comforting. This was before things started….. He shook his head as he entered the establishment a little too quickly for his comfort and was left standing in the doorway as everyone turned to stare. Their eyes felt like they were piercing him, guilt swelling in his chest and around his soul that he closed his eyes to breathe. “hey, you okay kid?”

The low sounding voice was from the bar, a short skeleton making himself known. Burger Pants knew him as Sans, but it was only in passing that he ever saw the monster. Most of the time he was with his husband, Grillby, and as of late it was showing more that the skeleton was pregnant. The couple had been together for quite some time, maybe they could…. no. It was none of their business and he should have never come here.

He turned to leave, his foot spinning to direct him towards the door when a warm feeling overtook him from behind. It felt like he was being wrapped in a small smoldering flame that kept him from leaving, the calmness of his shadow waving in front of him. Turning his head, he saw the owner of the place, his flames dancing in a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges. If one could stand there for hours staring he’s sure he would be them, the flames moving like slow motion waves. His trance was broken by a simple cough, the flame monster having cleared his throat before speaking.

“Welcome. I have never seen you here before and it’s always nice to see new patrons.”

Without realizing it BP was at the bar, seated next to Sans, his smile never leaving his skull and it started agitating him. His tail started to twitch slightly and it took a few deep breaths to calm himself down again. What was it about that smile that pissed him off so much?

“calm down there sport, no need to get your tail in a knot.”

“Sans.”

“it wasn’t even a pun grillbz. but seriously kid what’s eating ya? could it be something like a mettaton patty?”

“What do you even care? It was a mistake coming here and I should be getting home.”

“You came here for a reason. Perhaps speaking about it will help?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t even know why I came here. It’s not even on the way to the apartment. And anyway I’ll just be wasting everyone’s time.”

“come on. it wouldn’t hurt to at least talk about it. we’re all ears.” Sans chuckled and held his hands up to his skull, causing BP’s ears to fold back with a disgruntled look. Grillby sighed before leaning over the counter and caressed Sans.

“That was bad. Try and refrain from any more of those, at least until we help him.”

“i can’t make any promises, but i’ll try.”

They kissed, a ping of jealousy shooting from Burger’s soul. It made him uncomfortable watching them but it also made him want to watch. Rubbing the back of his head, the orange fur slightly bristled, he moved nervously in his seat showing he was still there as they parted. Sans only chuckled as he turned back to him.

“sorry, it’s the first slow night in a while. it’s hard to pull this one away for long while he’s at work.”

“That’s what happens when one does work dearest.”

“you can’t pin that on me, i’m pregnant. but anyway,” he turns back to BP, head resting on his hand against the counter. “i”m guessing that by the way we made you nervous just now, that you’re having some relationship troubles?”

Nothing could have given them a clearer sign as Burger Pants wrapped his tail cautiously around his leg, his ears fully folded back as he hid his face in his hands. He leaned over the counter and tried to hide. “and bingo was his name-o.”

“Sir! Could we have your help in the kitchen?”

“go ahead hon, i got this. so kid, how long you been dating?”

Sighing heavy, Burger Pants pulled his face up from his palms, eyes focused on the counter in deep thought. “Almost a year, but I’ve known him for, well, ever. We went to school together and he’s always been there. We’ve always been friends and he’s always been the one to make sure I was doing well. It was within the last couple of years that I found him….. doing things to himself that weren’t good. Finding him like that I…”

Droplets hit the counter, BP lifting his head to turn to the skeleton, his face scrunched up. He was feeling a mixture of different emotions: anger, sadness, resentment, fear, love. “I don’t know how, but it was that night that started something new for us. It’s like, these feelings that I had for him for so long shot their way forward and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. And I grew angry, so fucking angry, with myself for not knowing that he was hurting himself. Fuck, if I had known sooner I would have stopped it. I would have…”

“done what you’re doing right now.” Sans sighed, his eye lights staring hard at him. “how much do you love him, kid?”

“I would do anything for him. I’m pretty sure I’d dust for him.”

“so what’s the problem?”

“I-I don’t know! That’s the thing! We fell in love man, and it’s been amazing ever since! I mean, I can wait for him to want to go further, I’m okay with that! I’d wait forever if it meant he was happy! I’d give him anything and everything, even if it meant I was left unsati…”

His cheeks flared up as he stopped himself from finishing. Sans could only close his eyes and chuckle, knowing the cat suddenly remembered where he was. He half-lidded his eyes while he grinned memories of his own antics with the flame monster running through his mind. Summer nights where they would be looking at the stars to being all over each other, never continuing past that point. Chilly Fall afternoons where they would be curled up on the couch, he over him as they touched and caressed, tongues twisting around each other in swirling blue and yellow before they would suddenly stop. It would always end up stopping because there was a fear neither would bring up and at one point he was afraid that they would break it off. It sounded like the feline was going through the same thing with his boyfriend as they did.

“What do I do? I don’t want to lose Nice. I’m… scared.”

“are you more scared of losing him more than giving him what you both really want?”

“What do you…”

“i’m betting he wants you as much as you want him, but both of you are too worried about stepping over a line that’s not there, too worried about hurting each other that you’re causing more damage than you intend. believe me, kid, it’s best to just let all of that go and see where it all takes you.”

He winked as Grillby approached the bar; noticing BP was sitting deep in thought. He placed a shot in front of him, “On the house. Let’s just say a little liquid courage.”

He downed it instantly, feeling the burn in his mouth as it slid easily down his throat, a warming sensation hitting his gut. He suddenly stood, the quick assertion would have caused the stool he was on over if it wasn’t bolted to the floor. The drink wouldn’t have this immediate of an effect, but with Sans words, it would be in full effect by the time he reached home. Home… where his boyfriend was waiting for him. The one person who meant the whole world to him, whom he really cared for about their opinion of him, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“Thanks guy!” he called as he raced out. Sans turned himself back to the bar and looked at his husband with a smug expression. “well, that went much quicker than I thought it would. seems you’re rubbing off on me grillby.”

“Seems that way,” Grillby rounded the corner of the bar and held Sans from behind, planting a kiss on his skull before giving a small smile. “Now, why don’t you come take a break with me in the back?”

“or, maybe we could wait until closing and we could,” he pulled the flame monster down and whispered for a brief moment, causing his bright orange color to darken into a flamboyant red across his face. “You cheeky devil.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time seemed to move ever slowly. Every time Nice Cream would glance up at the clock it would only show a few minutes had passed. He knew that BP was on an early shift and should have been home already. He was growing worried and was ready to head out when Burger Pants barged through the door, chest heaving and body sweaty from what looks like running a far distance. NC was sitting on the couch about to put on his shoes when the door had flown open and he quickly got up to rush toward the feline.

“Burger Pants! I was getting worried! Are you okay?! What’s got you so HEY!”

His talking was ceased as the cat grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. BP used his leg to close the front door before pressing himself against him, his mouth harsh against the struggling rabbit. Instantly their tongues were twirling and dancing, heavy breathing and moaning coming from them. As soon as it started Burger Pants pulled away and started licking at his neck while mumbling.

“…. can’t get enough….. you’re too much…… too fucking perfect…. I need you….”

“Burger please *moans* what’s gotten into *hitched breath*”

BP had bitten down on Nice’s shoulder before licking the area while emitting a low growl. Before he knew it they were back to kissing, the force of pressing their mouths together pushing the body of the other back in a tug of war. Maneuvering they somehow get to the bedroom and Nice is forced onto his back with BP quickly on top of him shredding his shirt. The sudden air caused him to hiss, shivers running up his spine. It happened so fast: his shirt gone in shreds, his pants torn off and BP stripped of his own shirt. He looked down at the monster under him, cheeks flushed in a brilliant red, arms over his head with such a look of love and want that he had to control himself, if only for the moment. He pressed his forehead against Nices’, chest heaving hard and hearing his soul flutter rapidly. He just had to make sure he wasn’t making a horrible mistake.

“Y-you have no idea how much I want you, how much I f-fucking need you. I want to make you mine and m-mine alone. I’ve longed for you all this time. I need to make you mine Nice. Tell me it’s what you w-want.”

He felt like he was on cloud 9, and he laid there with the determination to answer. “It’s what I want. I’ve felt the same way for so so long. I want it.”

BP darted his head up, a look of surprise on his face, eyes wide. “You do?! So why have we… why are we torturing ourselves?! How long have you?!”

“W-what do you mean? You’ve been... I’ve been putting you through.... I’m so sorry!”

He bolted upright, clinging to Burger Pants, tears falling from his eyes. The heavy droplets streamed down his face and onto BP, sitting on his knees, as he allowed his boyfriend to hold desperately onto him. This was not how this was supposed to go. Cupping Nice Creams face in his hands he used his thumbs to wipe away his tears before leaning their foreheads together. After a few moments, he could feel his own tears forming and he started to laugh which caused Nice to do so too. The laughter emitted around the room until they could settle themselves down some.

“W-we’re a couple of idiots, aren’t we?”

“Not idiots. Just two scared and lonely monsters who wanted nothing more than to give them time when it wasn’t needed. They wanted to be one with the only one they loved the most.”

“Heh, so we’re more like a couple of sentimental idiots?”

“I want you to Burger Pants. More than anything in this life I want you.”

“You’re sure? I mean if this is r-really what you want I don’t…”

“BP either you take off your pants and fuck me senseless right now or I’ll fuck you.”

He felt his soul jump into his throat. Never had this polite rabbit monster ever, EVER spoke in such a lewd way. He felt a bit taken aback, to be honest, and boy was hearing him talk like that sexy as hell. His shocked expressed quickly changed from that to a sudden grin, smug and composed as he pressed Nice Cream back onto the bed.

He started planting kisses on his neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach, taking his time until he got to his inner thighs. By this time NC was a struggling mess, panting heavy with his arm over his eyes and mouth open allowing his tongue to hang out. He looked amazing Burger thought as he brought his hands to the band of the others briefs. His hands were shaking, enough so that he had to stop after grabbing onto the band to steady himself. He could already imagine what his boyfriend was sporting (the bulge itself was telling no lies) and he gulped as he began pulling the fabric down. His eyes followed them as they slid down his firm and tender thighs, around those perfect calves and off from around his thin ankles.

The cold air was exhilarating for Nice as BP took his time sliding the garment off. He could feel his eyes on him after it was removed, soaking in his every detail from his sack to his fully aroused dick. He suddenly felt embarrassed and realized that BP still had his pants on. Trying to hide his embarrassment he started pressing a foot into him softly, playing with the cat's belt with his toes, “Now it’s your turn.”

In his rush to get his pants off, he nearly fell off the bed, suddenly spinning around to catch himself. After the work pants were gone he noticed just how painfully hard he was. The bulge was proudly showing off under his boxers, and as he was second guessing himself once again Nice had snuck to the bed's edge and wrapped his fingers around the band. “Let me return the favor.”

BP gasped, that hot tongue running over his member, still contained in those damn boxers. He was pulled in by NC’s hands as they massaged his waist before moving to the front. To finally have his mouth and hands at his groin felt heavenly and was a dream come true. Panting, he pulled Nice away for but a moment, long enough to pull the band down to revile himself, into which Nice went right back to licking and suckling him hungrily.

As he was enjoying the taste of him in his mouth, NC kept himself plenty busy with his fingers, thrusting into himself with one before switching to two. He was so eager to have this fat cock in him that he needed to do something until BP was ready for him, which wasn’t much longer. He quickly deep throated him, giving a swallow before he felt the cat jerk and pull out as fast as he could. He was sweating and his face was bright from his heated blush.

“S-shit, don’t go doing that unless you want me to loose it this quickly.”

“Don’t think you could cum more than once?” He tilted his head to one side. Fuck this rabbit was going to be the end of him. He sighed and shrugged. “Never tried, not even while masturbating. It’s not something I ever thought of doing more than once in a session, besides…” He leaned in close enough to whisper with a growl, “I want the first time inside you.”

“Go slow, I don’t think I’ve had anything as big as you before.” He was now also whispering, slowly inching his way back to the center of the bed.

“I can’t promise anything except that I’ll try. I want you so fucking bad it hurts just watching you.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. After shakily pouring more than needed onto his erection he moved to Nice and pulled him close. The fur on his fingers was slick from the lubricant and he was easily able to slide one into him, forcing a pleasured cry from under him. He paused and stared. Fuck, and that was only from one.

He allowed NC to adjust to this thicker finger before pulling it out and thrusting two in, then repeated until he had three in. By this time Nice Cream was practically screaming which caused him to throw a pillow onto his face to muffle as much of it as possible. His body was trembling, his cock twitching and his partner sucking his fingers in with almost no resistance. He felt like he would cum just from the pressure around his fingers and the cries from his lover.

“Burger Pants! Now! Please! Put it in put it in put it in!”

“Let me just…”

“NO!”

It happened so suddenly. Burger Pants was on his back with Nice Cream towering over him. His face looked carnal, of one scouting out his prey and attacking when close. “I have waited too goddamn long for this! I’m sorry!”

He must have died, he was sure of it. Tight, pulsing walls enveloped his dick as Nice lowered himself onto him, his lovers face twisting into a grin of such pleasure and satisfaction of finally being filled; His deepest fantasy coming true, his one true wish being granted. This image was all he ever imagined and more. It wasn’t until he hilted into him that he suddenly groaned while his hands rushed to his hips, letting him adjust and steady himself.

They were both panting heavy again, the air in the room rich with their heat and musk. The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness. Tears were streaming down NC’s face from the pain of being stretched so much. It was fantastic, stimulating, and almost breathtaking. And yet, it was also terrifying. He wanted so desperately to start moving but felt he didn’t have the strength left to lift himself back up. “Please, thrust into me,” he asked meekly. “I-I can’t move.”

Slowly he pulled out enough until the head was just barely in before he slowly pressed forward, continuing this grueling pace until he was given the okay to go faster. The moaning in his lover’s voice, begging for him to accelerate his thrusts, was setting his soul aflame. His pace was soon making Nice cry out, his back arching until he suddenly felt empty. As quickly as he had pulled out he had Nice on his side, facing upward and leg bent over his shoulder, and had pushed himself back in with his thrusting faster than before. His own grunting and moans melting into those of the other until finally, BPs came.

BP slammed himself into the body below him once more before he came, the feel of being filled causing Nice to come as well. His walls clamped down onto Burger’s dick and milked him for everything he was worth all while he came all over his chest and stomach. Collapsing BP fell onto him as their breathing raced and synced while they both slowly came down from their highs.

Before either realized their souls were glowing just outside their chests: Nice Cream’s green soul with Burger Pants purple soul. The light swirled together as their souls drew closer to the other until they came close to touching. Burger leaned up enough to stare at the man under him. His eyes, fuck those gorgeous round eyes just looking back at him, shining under the crystal light of their souls. The way the tears ran from them, the way the sweat trickled down his face and down his whiskers, his nose twitching. He could only smile.

“Stay with me.”

“Hmm?”

“Always… stay with me… I need you by my side. I love you.”

“Burger…”

He looked back up into those eyes, remembering how dark and hard they were. For forever he only saw a coldness, one that would swallow up every glance whenever they made eye contact. He always thought that they would never soften, never shine or glow, but for the first time he saw warmth and a glow that brought out the orange fur surrounding them. He saw tenderness, compassion, and love. Smiling, he gently pulled him into a tender kiss. “I love you too. I love you so much, yes I’ll always be with you.”

As they enveloped in a kiss their souls joined. Green and purple became crystal brown, brightly shining over every object and person in the room. They felt each other’s love, their happiness, their fears, their everything as they laid there in the afterglow.

This is not yet the end, oh no, for their love was to take on yet one last challenge: Parenthood.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains- UT! Nice Cream, UT! Burger Pants, self-harm, cursing, screaming, self-awareness, we’re not truly alone
> 
> *deep breaths* Okay, this is Part 1 of 4 for Burger Pants and Nice Cream. This took a lot of energy to write. It’s difficult for me because, well, I used to self-harm myself physically.
> 
> It was a few years back when I worked at the local grocery store. I was in the deli and I was having a very hard time with life. I thought I was loosing my husband, I wasn’t getting anywhere I wanted work related, I was arguing with loved ones. I was losing myself and the feel of burning myself, for some reason, got me through the work shift and home. Eventually, things worked out but I kept doing it. It was like I was fucking addicted to it like a damn drug.
> 
> I left that job after a year, and it made things worse at first, but over time things got better. Lately, I’ve been scared of starting up again working at a bakery and pizza place. I’m currently seeing someone once a week and have amazing friends who support me. I didn’t have this before. ((I also don't work at the pizza place anymore, though I did at the time this was written.))
> 
> This…. helped in my trying to figure out some things. I fully relate to Nice Cream in this because HE is ME.


End file.
